


Kalá Christoúgenna

by YesterDarling



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesterDarling/pseuds/YesterDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA Pointless Percabeth Christmas fluff.<br/>While spending Christmas with his family, Percy decides to give Annabeth a gift. And Annabeth does the same.<br/>Happy Holidays!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kalá Christoúgenna

**Author's Note:**

> Kalá Christoúgenna is Greek for "Merry Christmas".

I sure as heck am not a romantic.

I mean, look at me. Battle scars and bruises don't exactly scream Mr. Perfect-Gentleman or whatever. But hey; when you actually have a girlfriend (or boyfriend, or significant other; your choice), you at least put forth some effort.

Now, I know that a lot of couples take holidays seriously; they dress up all fancy, go out to fancy restaurants, ice skate... Heck, some even get engaged. But instead, Annabeth and I were spending Christmas with my family. 

That isn't really a problem, I guess. In case you've never heard my story, my mom is wicked awesome, and my stepdad (unlike my old stepdad) is pretty cool. I mean, a pegasus ruined the hood of his car, and he didn't freak. Plus, did I mention that my mom is an awesome cook?

"That was delicious, Mrs. Jackson," Annabeth said with a smile, resting her fork on her plate. Her grey eyes looked even more stunning because of the purple sweater she wore. She put my ugly Christmas sweater to shame. I probably shouldn't have worn it, anyway. I bet Aphrodite cursed me for my choice in sweaters.

I'm getting off topic.

My mom smiled back at her and insisted to call her Sally. "I'll go get the cookies; you all just go sit in the living room." She kissed my stepdad's cheek before walking to the kitchen.

Paul went ahead, but as I got up (being the impatient person I am), Annabeth held me back.

"Hang on, seaweed brain," she said, yanking me back into my seat. "I still have to give you your present."

"Me first, then." She looked confused for a second. "Yes, wise girl. I somehow didn't forget that it was Christmas. I bet you can't believe it."

Cue the eye rolling.

I really did have a good feeling about her gift though. I had been working on it for like, a month. Which was a lot of work, given what it was. I guess I'm just really bad at painting.

She flinched slightly as I carefully took her necklace off her neck. Ten years worth of beads ratted slightly as I untied the cord, adding another to it before re-tying it and giving it back to her. She stifled a laugh.

"Is that a beanie baby?"

"Come on," I whined (in a manly way. I definitely whine like a man). "It's clearly an owl."

"Right," she said with an expression that's like if a smile and a smirk got into a car crash. "It really is sweet, though. Thank you, Percy."

"You're welcome." I planted a kiss on her cheek, and she laughed slightly.

Out of seemingly nowhere, she got out a bracelet; it looked like it was woven.Tying it on my wrist, she read it aloud. "'Property of Annabeth Chase'. There are some tridents, too."

"I don't know what to say," I said, because I really didn't know what to say. "It looks amazing. Even if I already know I belong to you."

She beamed with pride. "I'm glad you like it."

"How could I not?" 

This time, it was her turn to kiss me. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her, melting into it, and I was sure she was melting into it, too. Happy, I wasn't planning on letting go any time soon. The months I had spent without her—without even the memory of her—were long enough. 

At long last, we pulled away for air.

"I love you," I said, grinning like the idiot I am.

"Enough to fall into Tatarus for me?"

"Already have." My forehead was now resting against hers. "Kalá Christoúgenna, Wise Girl."


End file.
